yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Norukasoruka
is the final Boss Yo-kai of Yo-kai Sangokushi, him being the fusion of Noruka and Soruka. In Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars, he's a Rank S Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Sangokushi: Antagonist Yo-kai Biology Norukasoruka is a massive humanoid Yo-kai. He has white hair, two large horns, sharp claws on both his hands and feet and a large pair of wings. He wears purple shoulder pads and purple armor on his arms and legs, his bottom wear is black and appears to be decorated with purple bones. The rest of his body is split in half by two colors: red on his right and blue on his left. The Yin-yang emblem is present on his headpiece, his chest, and his white sash. Across his body are the trigrams of the Bagua, in clockwise order, they represent heaven, wind, water, mountain, earth, thunder, fire, and lake. Above him floats a golden hexagon with encrusted orbs of different color, each representing a different element. He seems to be always be surrounded by a dark purple aura, most likely being the massive amount of wicked energy that his body emanates. Profile Yo-kai Sangokushi In the game, Noruka and Soruka make their debut, appearing before Jibanyan, Komasan, and Usapyon. They tell them that they didn't have enough jewels to grant their wish and that they so happened to possess the last two. Due to possessing too much power, Noruka and Soruka were sealed into the book "Yo-kai Sangokushi", which was created by Ancient Enma. They could not escape from the book, but as a long time passed, the seal's power weakened. Their magic energy leaked out of the book, causing people in the outside world to act weirdly. With nothing restraining the two, they wanted to gather the jewels and wish to exit to the outside world. Noruka and Soruka thus challenged Jibanyan, Komasan, and Usapyon to an all-or-nothing battle for the jewels. After being individually beat, Noruka and Soruka resorted to fusing together into the monstrous being Norukasoruka. Despite knowing that they cannot return back to their two original forms, they could not risk losing and staying forever in the book's world. Then started the final all-or-nothing battle between Norukasoruka and the three heroes. He's ultimately defeated in battle and killed. However, due to the three heroes wishing for Sakura Country to return to normal, Noruka and Soruka were revived. Strategy Norukasoruka is a large enemy unit that takes about 4 panels of space, so like most bosses in Sangokushi combo attacks are not possible against him, he moves about 3-4 panels at a time, he doesn't have ranged attacks but he can damage multiple targets, so its recommended to keep all units far from each other, his registered attacks are: * A frontal neutral element attack with a 3x3 grid range. * A frontal physical attack with a 3x3 grid range and has a chance of lowering the stats of the targeted units. * A frontal magic attack that absorbs stats from targeted units, 3x2 grid range, doesn't inflict damage. * His soultimate move, which targets everything within 4-5 grids of distance, this attack can inflict about 100-300 points of damage. Etymology Origin Norukasoruka is based on the Chinese concept of the yin-yang (Japanese: 陰陽 yīnyáng, "dark—bright") this philosophy describes how opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many tangible dualities (such as light and dark, fire and water, expanding and contracting) are thought of as physical manifestations of the duality symbolized by yin and yang. Name Origin Norukasoruka's name comes from the phrase "win or lose" (Japanese: 伸るか反るか Norukasoruka). Trivia * He is the second Boss Yo-kai fusion to appear in a spin-off game, with the first one being Zazelmare. See also * Noruka * Soruka Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Sangokushi Category:Male Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Enma Tribe Category:Antagonist Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai